Defenders of the Earth – Die Retter der Erde
Defenders of the Earth – Die Retter der Erde ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie aus dem Jahr 1986. Die Serie basiert auf die Comic-Helden Flash Gordon von Alex Raymond, Phantom, Mandrake und Lothar von Lee Falk. In Deutschland lief sie Anfang der 90er Jahre auf dem Privatsender Tele 5. Handlung Im Jahr 2015 hat der außerirdische Despot und Diktator Ming, der Gnadenlose, das Bestreben die Erde zu erobern. Doch sein Erzfeind Flash Gordon sagt Ming dem Gnadenlosen den Kampf an. Zum Glück hat Flash Gordon seinen Sohn Richard "Rick" Gordon zur Seite. Doch da die Gordons schaffen es nicht allein Mings eroberungssüchtigem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Flash Gordon schließt sodann ein Bündnis mit dem Phantom, der das 27. Phantom ist, dem Zauberer Mandrake und dem übermenschlich starken Lothar. Aber diese drei Helden haben noch weitere Mitstreiter im Kampf gegen Ming. Neben Flashs Sohn Rick sind auch Jedda Walker, die Tochter des Phantoms, L. J., der Sohn von Lothar, und K'shin, der Ziehsohn und Schüler von Mandrake. Zusammen sind sie die Verteidiger der Erde. Sie bekommen es nicht nur mit Ming, sondern auch mit weiteren gefährlichen Schurken, Monstern und Aliens zu tun. Charaktere 'Die Verteidiger der Erde/Defenders' Flash Gordon Flash Gordon ist Raumpilot und der Anführer der Verteidiger der Erde. Er ist ein fähiger Kampfjet-Pilot und Meisterschütze mit dem Laserblaster. Er will sich unter anderen an Ming für die Ermordung seiner Frau Dale Arden rächen. Phantom Mit bürgerlichem Namen heißt das Phantom Christopher "Kit" Walker. Er entstammt einer langen Dynastie von maskierten Rächern. Da nur sehr wenige Wissen, dass das Amt des Rächers stets vom Vater zum Sohne weitergegeben wurde, hat dem Phantom den Ruf eingebracht unsterblich zu sein. Ihm ist von einem Schamanen die Kraft von zehn Tigern verliehen worden, die er bei Bedarf herbeirufen und so übermenschliche Kraft- und Geschwindigkeitsleistungen erbringen kann. Im Kampf unterstützen ihn sein Pferd "Hero" sowie sein Wolf "Devil". Mandrake Mandrake ist nicht nur ein geschickter Illisionist, sondern auch tatsächlich ein Zauberer, so verfügt er unter anderen die Fähigkeit der Telekinese und der Astralprojektion. Was ihm an physische Kampfkraft fehlt gleicht er durch Tricksereien. Lothar Lothar ist ein Freund von Mandrake und steht ihm mit seiner außergewöhnlichen Körperkraft zur Seite. Mit seiner Körperkraft stellt er für Mings Schergen ein ernstzunehmender Gegner dar. Jedda Walker Jedda Walker ist die Tochter des Phantoms und eine entschlossene und impulsive Frau. Sie bereitet sich darauf vor eines Tages das Erbe des Phantoms zu übernehmen. Jedda ist eine gewandte, dynamische und geschickte Kämpferin. Des Weiteren führt sie stets ihren schwarzen Panther "Kisa" mit sich, der sie nicht nur in jeder Lebenslage mit Fängen und Klauen beschützt, sondern mit dem sie auch mittels ihrer telepathischer Fähigkeiten kommunizieren kann. Richard "Rick" Gordon Rick Gordon ist der Sohn von Flash Gordon und Dale Arden. Er verfügt zwar über keine Superkräfte, aber ist geschickt in Sachen Informatik, Programmieren und Computerkenntnisse. Er kann mit Maschinen umgehen wie kein anderer und hat auch schon die ein oder andere nützliche Erfindung für die Defenders hergestellt. L. J. L. J., die Kurzform von Lothar Junior, ist der Sohn von Lothar. Er hat nicht die überdurchschnittliche Körperkraft seines Vaters geerbt, aber gleicht dies mit diversen asiatischer Kampfstile aus. Während der Vorteil seines Vaters die Stärke ist, ist L. J.'s Vorteil die Schnelligkeit. K'shin K'shin ist der Ziehsohn und Schüler von dem Zauberer Mandrake. Er ist der Jüngste der Verteidiger der Erde und will seinen Kameraden beweisen, dass er ein vollwertiges Mitgliedist. K'shin überzeugt durch gewitztes Geschick und wird meist von seinem kleinen, außerirdischen Haustier "Zuffy" das Flash und Rick Gordon einst vom Planeten Mungo mitbrachten. Dynak-X Dynak-X ist das Computersystem des Hauptquartiers der Verteidiger der Erde. Dynak-X steuert sämtliche Systeme der Basis und fungiert nicht nur als Sicherheits-/Abwehr- und Administrationscomputer, sondern verwaltet auch die Datenbank der Defenders. Der Computer basiert auf den Gedankenmustern von Flashs verblichener Ehefrau und Ricks Mutter Dale Arden Gordon. 'Feinde' Ming, der Gnadenlose Ming ist ein außerirdischer Despot und Diktator. Um sein Reich zu erweitern will er die Erde erobern, was ihm in Konflikt mit seinem Erzfeind Flash Gordon und den Verteidigern der Erde einbringt. Ming verfügt über eine schier unerschöpfliche Armee aus seelenlosen Eissoldaten, die er von seinem arktischen Stützpunkt, Eisstation Erde, aus auf ihre unlauteren Missionen entsendet. Ming ist der Vater von Prinz Krotan und Prinzessin Castra. Octon Octon ist ein kugelförmiger robotischer Diener Mings und dessen rechte Hand. Er übernimmt unterrangige administrative Aufgaben, um seinen Meister zu entlasten. Garax Garax ist der Kommandant von Mings Armee, die Eisroboter. Garax ist ein seelenloses Geschöpf, skrupellos und verfügt über enorme Körperkraft. Er hasst die Defenders aus Prinzip und lässt Nichts unversucht, um die Beschützer des blauen Planeten zu Fall zu bringen. Mungo Mungo, auch Mongor, ist das drachenartige Haustier Mings, dass sich meist gelangweilt zu Füßen seines Herren umherwindet. Allerings zeigt er seine kämpferische Seite, wenn Ming bedroht wird. Prinz Krotan Prinz Krotan ist Mings ältester Sohn und Bruder von Prinzessin Castra. Krotan geht ganz nach seinem Vater und würde nichts unversucht lassen ihn vom Thron zu stürzen und selbst die Macht an sich zu reißen. Er zeigt sich interessiert an Jedda Walker und will sie zwingen seine Königin zu werden. Kurt Walker Kurt Walker ist der Bruder von Kit Walker. Als Kurt und Kit noch Kinder waren betrog er einst bei einem Wettstreit um die Nachfolge ihres Vaters, weswegen er verbannt wurde. Er will seinen Bruder vernichten, um selbst das Phantom zu werden. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen verbündet er sich mit Ming. Synchronisation Hintergrund * Lothar ist in den Mandrake-Comics ein Diener von Mandrake bis er für die Serie zur eigenständigen Abenteurer-Figur ausgebaut wurde. * In den Comics besitzt Mandrake nur hypnotische Kräfte. * Der Bösewicht Ming, der ursprünglich eindeutig asiatischen Typs war, wurde mit grüner Hautfarbe dargestellt, um die Stereotype des bösen Asiaten zu vermeiden. Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:Zeichentrickserien Kategorie:1986 Serienbeginn Kategorie:1987 Serienende Kategorie:Science-Fantasy-Serien Kategorie:US-amerikanische Serien Kategorie:Außerirdische in Serien Kategorie:Abenteuerserien Kategorie:Actionserien Kategorie:Fantasyserien Kategorie:Auf Comics basierende Serien Kategorie:60+ Episoden Kategorie:Superheldenserien